The Force Brought Us Together
by Vampire with a Soul
Summary: Ayame and Obi-Wan have been married for 10 years, and life has been as normal as it can get for two Jedi Knights and their Padawans. However, when the Separatists start becoming an even bigger problem, Obi-Wan and Ayame are called upon to save the day again, starting with helping an old friend. Sequel to The Force Works in Mysterious Ways. Slight AU. M for later chapters.
1. 10 Years Later

**Hello everyone! I'm SO sorry that this took so long, but being the mother of a boisterous two year old girl is extremely time consuming. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who favorited my last story. It feels great knowing that so many people liked it.**

**I also brought in a new character for this story, who will be introduced in the next chapter, which is just about done and should be up soon.**

**Thank you for your patience and please, enjoy!**

"_But which was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" Master Windu wondered. Ayame wondered the same thing. Then, her eyes fell on the Chancellor. He had the oddest look in his eye. She wasn't sure, but Ayame had a feeling that Palpatine was more than he seemed._

Her eyes snapped open. _That dream again_... she thought. It had been recurring for 10 years, ever since Naboo. Rolling over, Ayame Kenobi's hand absently brushed the other side of her bed, which was empty. She looked over and sighed. _Obi-Wan isn't back yet_, she absently thought, her mind still on the dream she'd had. With a groan, Ayame sat up, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to shower. Passing the mirror, she stopped to look. Ten years had aged her slightly. Her brown hair was long again, down to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes now looked weary and worn, and there was a new scar on the left side of her face from a mission in the Outer Rim. She absently traced it with her left hand, and a glint of silver caught her eye. On her left ring finger was a small band of silver next to another one with a small diamond set in it. This made her smile. _That's right, it was 10 years ago today_, she reminisced with a smile. As Ayame got into the shower, her mind turned to that happy day.

_A ceremony in the Jedi Temple was not uncommon, but a ceremony involving two Jedi getting married? That was a rarity. It was rare enough that the Chancellor ordered Corescant security to patrol the temple to keep away prying eyes. Several Jedi were also stationed around the temple to help dissuade dangerous parties. Inside, in the main hall, banners and flowers adorned the massive columns. Masters and Knights lined the main walkway, and Master Yoda stood at the end of the hall with Obi-Wan. Two younglings stood at the other end, waiting for the signal. Behind them was Ayame, escorted by Masters Adi Gallia and Shaak Ti. At the given signal, the start of a song from Ayame's homeworld of Corellia, the younglings lead the slow walk down the aisle. The bride and groom wore nothing extravagant. The couple had agreed on simplicity, choosing their uniforms as their bridal wear. As Ayame made her way down the aisle, the Masters and Knights presented arms. A pattern of green and blue sabers marked her trail, but her eyes were glued on Obi-Wan, a smile adorning her face. Reaching Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, Obi-Wan offered his hand to Ayame. She accepted and Obi-Wan led her to Master Yoda. The gathered crowd turned to face the trio, the honor guard extinguishing their weapons._

_Master Yoda kept everything very simple, saying that the Force brought them together, and as long as their love remained strong, nothing in the universe could tear them apart. After this short speech, Obi-Wan and Ayame knelt. This also served as their knighting ceremony. Yoda conveyed upon each of them the title of Jedi Knight, and allowed them to rise and make their own vows to each other. Obi-Wan went first._

"_Ayame, when I first met you, I didn't know what to say. You were a young girl who was far stronger in the Force than I. I admit, I was jealous of your good fortune in being chosen as Master Yoda's apprentice. However, after spending countless missions with you, I realized how much alike you and I were. I doubted my feelings for you, and fought allowing them to grow. I'm glad that was a fight that I lost. I swear to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. I will always be there with you, even if I am worlds away, and I will keep you in my heart well after it stops beating." After allowing herself to shed a few happy tears, Ayame made her vows._

"_Obi-Wan, you were one of the most stubborn men I had met in my life...and you were so much like me that I couldn't stand it. I fought my feelings as well and, like you, I am glad that I lost. The Force meant for us to be together, so far be it for me to get in the way of the Force's will. You are my life, my love, and my soul, and I shall cherish you as such to the end of time." A moment of silence was followed by a gasp of the crowd. The couple was glowing with their connection to the Force. Before Yoda could finalize their union, Obi-Wan and Ayame met each other with a smoldering kiss, causing their glow to brighten like a star. When they separated, Yoda gave a chuckle and announced their union. The announcement was met with cheers from those gathered. Ayame looked around. Anakin was next to Obi-Wan, his signature crooked grin even wider than normal. On her right, Queen Amidala was smiling and clapping with the crowd. She was joined by Jar Jar Binks, the Gungan that Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Ayame had met on Naboo. At that memory, Ayame felt a slight pang of sadness. She wished that Qui-Gon had been there to see this. She had expressed this feeling later that night, after the celebration had died down. Obi-Wan had embraced her and sighed, sharing her wish._


	2. Meet Kamuro

**Hello again everyone! This is yet another plot hole that I feel needs filled, and an introduction to my new character, Kamuro. For the record, Trianii are like Cathar, except that they retain more of their cat-like qualities, like the ears, tail, and fur.**

**I own Ayame and Kamuro, and everything else belongs to whomever it belongs to.**

_10 years_, Ayame thought as she bathed. When she finished, she dried off and started dressing. While she dressed, her hazel eyes drifted to a hologram of their wedding day. On a 5 second repeat, a younger version of her and Obi-Wan looked at each other, shared a kiss, and looked forward, beaming. Ayame grinned at the memory. After brushing and braiding her hair, she strapped on her belt and lightsaber and went downstairs for breakfast. Upon entering the hall, she caught sight of her Padawan, Kamuro Dayspirit, a young male Trianii. His fur was a light beige color with black stripes and white markings around his eyes and muzzle. His short ears were moving around at the various sounds in the hall and his long tail was gently swinging back and forth. He was eating with two of his friends from the academy, a young Human girl and an Iridonian boy. As Ayame approached, Kamuro's ears turned in her direction. He turned his head to look at her, his bright yellow eyes meeting hers. As though startled, he jumped up and bowed.

"Good morning, Master," he said. His friends slowly rose and bowed as well.

"Good morning, Master Ayame," they said.

"Good morning, everyone," Ayame said, bowing back to them. "Kamuro, when you are finished, please meet me in the entrance hall."

"Yes, Master Ayame," he said, and sat down to finish his breakfast. Ayame smiled at her apprentice's formality, and got herself her own breakfast. As she ate, Ayame watched her apprentice. He had really opened up in the 5 years that he had been her apprentice. Her mind went back fondly to the day she chose him as her Padawan.

Ayame and Obi-Wan had just returned from their honeymoon. Anakin had been sending them regular updates on his studies at the Temple, and Ayame had made the first contact with her family on Corellia in years. Her mother had been thrilled that she had been allowed to marry, and though she was not happy that Ayame still was not allowed to have children, Ayame had two brothers and a sister to give her parents grandchildren, several of whom she met. Upon their return to Courescant, Ayame started considering taking on a Padawan of her own. Obi-Wan did point out that both of them would be training Anakin, but Ayame knew that two Knights to a Padawan would be strange. She decided to talk to Master Yoda and start looking at some of the younglings for her own apprentice.

The day after they returned home, Ayame paid a visit to one of Master Yoda's advanced classes. A group of younglings around 7 years old were practicing with remotes, blast shield helmets, and training sabers. Ayame stood at the door for a few minutes, watching the young ones leap about. She grinned, remembering this class when she was a Padawan. One young one caught her eye, a young Trianii boy with beige fur. His skill was a bit above the rest, probably owing the reflexes that were characteristic of his race. She watched him for several minutes more before Master Yoda noticed her and stopped the class.

"A visitor, we have, young ones," he called out, tapping his cane on the floor. The remotes deactivated, jumping up to several more feet above the ground. The class returned to their starting positions and raised their helmets while deactivating their sabers.

"Good morning, Master Ayame," they said, bowing to her.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry to have disturbed your class, Master," Ayame said, giving a small bow in return to the class before addressing her master.

"Something I can do for you, Ayame?" Yoda asked her.

"I was hoping to speak to you in private for a few moments, if I may," Ayame asked.

"Of course. That is all, for today," Yoda answered, addressing his class.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," the class said in unison, bowing. As they filed out, returning their helmets to a shelf by the door, each one said goodbye to both Ayame and Yoda. When the Trianii boy said goodbye, Ayame's gaze lingered on him, and she focused her senses on him. The Force was strong with this boy, and there was a strong sense of right and wrong that went along with it. When the class was gone, Ayame turned back to her master.

"Thinking of taking a Padawan, are you?" Yoda asked. Ayame, who would have been shocked at her master's clairvoyance, grinned.

"Was I that obvious?" she replied. Yoda laughed. If there was anything, aside from his wisdom, that Ayame loved about her master, it was his laugh. The gravelly laugh never failed to warm her heart.

"I suppose it is time for you to choose one," Yoda said, moving to his little hover chair. He settled in and activated hit. It raised up so that he was eye level with Ayame, and the two began walking.

"Master, who was that Trianii boy?" Ayame asked as they walked.

"Kamuro Dayspirit," Yoda answered. "Promising Jedi he is. The Force is strong with him. However, very rigid and too concerned with his emotions."

"Concerned? What do you mean concerned?" Ayame said, confused. Just then, Kamuro walked by. He stopped and bowed to the two of them before walking away. Studying him again, Ayame could feel the sense of propriety and respect that he had for his elders, but it overshadowed everything else. She could also sense him forcibly repressing his emotions. The realization of Yoda's meaning must have been apparent, because Yoda noticed.

"Ah, now you see," he said. "That young one, serene he may seem. But in reality, emotionless he is becoming."

"He needs someone to help him," Ayame said, still contemplating what she had seen in the boy.

"Perhaps that someone is you, Ayame," Yoda commented. Ayame looked at her master, who had a knowing smile on his face. Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps you're right, Master. When shall we do this?" she asked.

"Bring him before the Council in one hour," he replied. She bowed her compliance and left, heading after Kamuro.

She found him eating lunch in the dining hall. He was sitting by himself, eating alone. Ayame decided to take the more casual approach. She grabbed a glass of blue milk and an Uj cake, and went over to Kamuro's table.

"Good afternoon, Kamuro. May I join you?" she asked with a kind smile on her face. Kamuro started, surprised to see the Jedi Knight addressing him.

"Master Ayame! Please, sit down," he said, starting to get up.

"Kamuro, please. We're not in class," Ayame chuckled, sitting down across from him and taking a bite of the Uj cake. The dried fruit was sweet on her tongue and pleasantly chewy, with the occasional crunch of a nut or two. Once Kamuro had calmed down, Ayame started in.

"I was watching you in class earlier, Kamuro. You're skills are very impressive," she said, taking a sip of her milk.

"Thank you, Master Ayame," he said. "Master Yoda says I still have much to learn, but I feel that he is proud of me nonetheless."

"He says that to all of us, Kamuro. Compared to him, we're all younglings," Ayame chuckled. "He did mention that you were a promising student."

"If a Master ever picks me," Kamuro said quietly, sounding defeated. It was at that moment that Ayame knew that he was the Padawan for her. Checking the time, she rose.

"Kamuro, come with me," she said. Confused, Kamuro rose and followed Ayame upstairs to the Council chambers,

"Master Ayame? What are we doing here?" he asked when they arrived. Ayame merely smiled. The doors slid open and the two entered the chambers. Stopping at the center, the two bowed before Master Yoda.

"Ayame, what brings you before us today?" Master Windu asked.

"I come before you to announce that I wish to take a Padawan," Ayame began. "I have spoken with Master Yoda about this, and he feels I am ready for a student of my own."

"You have come a long way, Ayame. I can see you being an excellent teacher," Master Ki Adi Mundi said from Yoda's right side.

"Thank you, Master," Ayame replied.

"We can arrange for you to see some candidates immediately," Master Windu began, but Ayame shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, Master. I have already made my decision," she said, looking at Kamuro. The whole room was vibrating with his excitement. The look on his face was one of wonder and excitement.

"Master Ayame?" Kamuro whispered.

"I take Kamuro Dayspirit as my Padawan Learner," Ayame said, clearly and decisively. She watched with amusement as Kamuro fought the clear urge to jump up and down and celebrate. Shaking slightly, he bowed to Ayame.

"Thank you, Master," he said. "I am most appreciative. I promise to make you proud." Ayame smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you won't, Kamuro. I can see you becoming a great Jedi someday," she said gently. The small ceremony was completed and the two left the Council chambers as Master and Padawan. The following morning, Ayame brought Kamuro a gift, as was tradition. Some Masters presented their Padawans with a special lightsaber holster, or a special crystal to put in it. For Kamuro, Ayame had given him a Force-Sensitive crystal. While it was not appropriate for use in a lightsaber, it lit up whenever the Force was channeled in to it. As years passed, Kamuro had made use of the crystal both practically and in his meditation. He almost never had it away from him. Even though his attitude was still somewhat rigid, Ayame knew that by giving him that crystal, there was some connection between them. It was a start.


	3. Reunion

**Here's chapter three. It's a bit long, but there's a lot to cover.**

**I own Ayame and Kamuro. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners.**

Ayame was just finishing eating when her holocom went off. Activating it, a holographic image of Master Windu appeared.

"Ayame, you are needed at the Chancellor's office immediately. There's been an attack," he said.

"Yes, Master Windu," Ayame said, ending the call. Getting up, she went straight over to Kamuro.

"Kamuro, we've been summoned to the Chancellor's office. We need to leave now," she said. Without a word, Kamuro **rose** and followed her out of the hall and to the speeder bay. While Kamuro drove to the Senate building, Ayame recorded a message for Obi-Wan, in case he came home while she was out.

"Obi-Wan, if you're seeing this, it means that I'm still in my meeting with the Chancellor. I'm sorry I was not home to see you when you returned. Welcome home, and I'll see you as soon as I can. I **love** you," she said, sending the recording to a message center at the Temple, labeling it for Obi-Wan.

"Oh, that's right," Kamuro said suddenly. "Happy Anniversary, Master."

"Thank you, Kamuro," Ayame said with a smile.

"I'm sorry that you're going to miss Master Obi-Wan," he commented sadly.

"So am I, Kamuro," Ayame replied. "However, Obi-Wan and I are Jedi first, and our duty must come first." Even as she said it, Ayame couldn't help but curse her luck a bit. She did want to be back at the Temple to see Obi-Wan and Anakin, especially because of their anniversary. However, she reminded herself, the two of them agreed to not allow their marriage to compromise their duties as **Jedi Knights** of the Republic, though this was no consolation.

As they arrived at the Senate building, Ayame was surprised to sense several other members of the Council were already here, along with Masters Windu and Yoda. They hurried up to the Chancellor's office.

"Ah, Master Ayame, welcome. Please, come in," Chancellor Palpatine greeted her as they walked in. "And welcome to your Padawan as well," he added as he saw Kamuro. Both Ayame and Kamuro inclined their heads as they walked in. Ayame chose to stand behind Master Yoda, with Kamuro standing slightly behind her.

"Forgive me, but I would like to be brought up to speed, Chancellor," Ayame said.

"Senator Amidala's ship was attacked as it returned to Courescant yesterday. Luckily, she was not hurt, but her double and several **security** officers were killed in the attack," the Chancellor said. Ayame's heart caught in her chest. Padmé had remained a good friend ever since her mission on Naboo, and they had been **spending** more time together since she became a senator. How did she not hear about this? She shook her head slightly and returned to the matter at hand.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends," Palpatine was saying. "More and more star systems are joining the Separatists."

"If they do break away," Master Windu began, but Palpatine cut him off.

"I will not allow this Republic which has stood for a thousand years to be split in two," he proclaimed. "My negotiations will not fail." Ayame had to admire the certainty in his tone.

"If they do, you must understand that there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Senate," Master Windu said, finishing his thought. "We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?" Palpatine asked the Jedi **Master in** front of Ayame. Ayame looked down at her Master.

"The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is," Yoda said, his gravelly voice holding a tone of regret.

"What about you, Master Ayame?" Palpatine asked Ayame next. It was no secret that Ayame had an in-born gift of skills normally considered to be of the Dark Side, mainly Force Lightning. Because of that, Yoda had taught her how to use them without falling to the Dark Side. This included being able to peer into the veil, even if the Dark Side clouded it. Despite having control, Ayame seldom used this skill, except to keep it from getting rusty. With a deep breath, she opened her mind and saw straight through the veil.

_Fire, blood, and chaos were everywhere. The Jedi Temple was in flames, and a lone figure stood in front of the inferno, the Dark Side radiating off of him like the flames he stood in front of. He turned, and Ayame met his eyes. "No," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she realized who it was._

"It is just as Master Yoda said, Excellency. The Dark Side blocks my vision. I cannot see anything of the future," Ayame said, keeping extreme control over her aura and emotions, so as not to let on to what she saw. Just then, a hologram of a Rodian dressed in fine clothes appeared on the Chancellor's desk. Ayame did not pay too much attention to what was said, as she was sharing a look with Master Windu. They seemed to both be wondering the same thing: why did he ask her when Yoda, the most powerful Jedi alive, had already said that nothing could be foreseen?

"We will discuss this matter another time," Palpatine said as the doors to his office slid open. A group of senators walked in, led by Padmé. There was a purpose in her step, as there was when she was Queen.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible," Yoda was saying to her. "Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart." Ayame smiled at Padmé. She felt the same way.

"Have you any idea who's behind this?" Padmé asked, getting right down to business.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners from the moons of Naboo," Master Windu said from behind Ayame.

"I believe Count Dooku is behind this," Padmé said with certainty.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," said Master Ki Adi Mundi.

"You know, my lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his nature," Master Windu said.

"Nevertheless, in grave danger you are," Yoda told Padmé. Ayame nodded.

"Master Jedi," said the Chancellor from the **window**. "Might it be possible to place the senator under the protection of your graces?"

"Do you think that's wise in these dangerous times?" asked Senator Organa of Alderaan.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe," Padmé began, her voice frank and serious.

"That the situation is that serious?" Palpatine said, finishing her sentence. "Oh, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well the inconvenience this may cause you, but perhaps someone you're familiar with." Ayame's eyes fell upon her master, who was looking at the Chancellor suspiciously. Even Ayame had to admit that it was strange that Palpatine would suggest such a thing. Again, her mind went back to the dream she'd had the previous night, and the vision that she had just had. He was up to something.

"An old friend like Master Kenobi," Palpatine finished. The mention of Obi-Wan pulled Ayame back to reality.

"That's possible. He's just returned from a boarder dispute on Ansion," Master Windu said. Palpatine looked back at Padmé, a change coming over him.

"Do it for me, my Lady, please," he said. "The thought of losing you...is unbearable." Ayame watched him plead with her. She wasn't sure if the look in his eye was real or fake, but then, he was a politician, and most of them were very good actors and manipulators. Obi-Wan didn't trust any of the Senators, not even Padmé.

"Oh, Master Ayame," the Chancellor said. "I almost forgot. Today is a special day for you, isn't it?" He was smiling, but Ayame noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. Nevertheless, she kept herself pleasant.

"Yes, it is, Chancellor," she replied.

"Congratulations are in order. How long has it been, 10 years?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, Excellency," Ayame said. "Thank you very much."

"I don't believe I've met your Padawan, either," he continued, moving towards Kamuro.

"Ah. Chancellor, may I present my Padawan, Kamuro Dayspirit," Ayame motioned towards her Padawan, who bowed.

"It is a pleasure, Chancellor," Kamuro said.

"The pleasure is mine, Padawan," Palpatine replied, bowing in return. "You have a great Master to learn from. I hope you can appreciate everything she's teaching you."

"Of course, Excellency," the young Trianii said.

"And I could not ask for a better Padawan," Ayame added, making a point to praise Kamuro.

"I'm sure you could not," Palpatine chuckled, the laugh reaching his eyes this time, but in a different way; a way that made Ayame uneasy. Yoda must have sensed it, because he cleared his throat.

"Ayame, return to the Temple, you should. Someone is waiting for you," he said.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Good day, everyone," Ayame said, bowing. On her way out, she stopped and placed a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, Senator," she said softly.

"Thank you, Master Ayame," Padmé said, keeping everything formal, but sincere. As soon as they were back in the speeder, Kamuro spoke up.

"Master, if I may, you seemed very uneasy around the Chancellor," he said. Ayame looked at her Padawan.

"Yes, Kamuro, I was. I have been for a while now," she said. "I am glad that you picked up on that, and even more glad that you didn't say anything."

"I didn't think it wise to say anything in the present company," Kamuro said. Ayame let out a chuckle.

"You are far wiser than most of the Senators, my young apprentice." Kamuro allowed himself a laugh as they returned to the Temple. As they returned, Kamuro cleared his throat.

"Master...if it's not to bold to say, I could sense a severe shift in your emotions while you were gazing into the future." Ayame looked at her Padawan, shocked. After a moment, she sighed and smiled wryly.

"And here I thought we hadn't gotten to that point in our relationship. You've been paying attention far more than I realized. Forgive me for not noticing it sooner, Kamuro," she said. Kamuro merely nodded, feeling no need for his Master to beg forgiveness. "I did see something," Ayame continued. "And I didn't like what I saw at all."

"What did you see?" Kamuro asked. Ayame frowned, looking down at her feet and thinking. "Master?"

"If my vision comes true, this dispute will lead to a war. And I'm afraid it will destroy the Jedi," she said quietly. For the first time in a while, Kamuro Dayspirit felt fear. Ayame sensed this and placed a hand on his arm. "It is only if we cannot come to a peaceful conclusion to this, Kamuro. There is a strong chance that it will not come true." Kamuro nodded, but even as she said it, neither Ayame or Kamuro was completely sure. Ayame didn't mention the figure she had seen, because of what it could do to Kamuro emotionally. She knew, of course, that eventually she would have to tell him. However, Yoda had taught her never to accept her visions as complete truth. As much as it pained her to think that way, Ayame would just have to wait and see.

Kamuro parked the speeder, and as the pair left the speeder bay, a familiar voice called out to Ayame.

"So, meeting with the Chancellor?"

Ayame spun around and her hazel eyes locked with a brown pair of eyes that she knew all too well. She let out a cry and ran into his arms. For a few blissful moments, Ayame and Obi-Wan allowed their emotions to run free. All that was there was pure love, joy, and relief. It was strong enough that half of the Temple had to notice it.

Obi-Wan and Ayame Kenobi were together again.


	4. A Short Anniversary

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long. I had to revise a few things and it took a little bit more time than I thought. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ayame and Kamuro are mine. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners.**

Anakin and Kamuro smiled as they watched their Masters reunite.

"You'd think that they hadn't seen each other in years," Kamuro said.

"When you love someone, a month can feel like years," Anakin said, absently. Kamuro knew he was thinking about his mother, whom Anakin hadn't seen in 10 years. Kamuro knew that Anakin had grown up a slave before he had met Master Qui-Gon and Senator Amidala, who was then Queen of Naboo. Kamuro looked back at his Master, as she and Obi-Wan shared a kiss.

"Mission success?" Ayame asked when she and Obi-Wan separated.

"For now," Obi-Wan replied. "There was still a bit of unrest when we left, but the talks were going well. We were just there to stop the fighting and keep the talk going."

"I'm just glad you're home," she said, and then looked at Anakin. "Both of you," she added. Anakin smiled at her. After leaving home and becoming Obi-Wan's Padawan, Ayame had become sort of a surrogate mother in his eyes. He knew his mother was still alive, but Ayame was able to be there for him in some difficult times while he grew into adulthood. She was as stern and as caring as his real mother, and Obi-Wan was the closest thing he had to a father. In truth, Ayame had started looking at Anakin as her son as well. Since she and Obi-Wan would probably never have children of their own, Ayame made less of an effort to suppress her motherly instincts when it came to instructing Anakin. They retired into the temple so that Anakin could submit their report on the boarder dispute. Kamuro went with him, so to give the Masters some much-needed private time, even more so since he knew that the private time was going to be short lived.

"How have things been since we left?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked towards their quarters.

"Relatively quiet, until this morning," Ayame replied.

"This morning?"

"There was an attack. Senator Amidala's ship was destroyed moments after she returned to Courescant," Ayame said.

"Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked, alarmed.

"She's fine. Her double and some other security officers were killed. The Chancellor has asked that she be put under the protection of the Council. Master Windu has assigned you and Anakin to protect her until the assassin has been caught," Ayame replied, looking at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's alarmed look became one of slight relief, and then disappointment.

"And I had an evening planned for us," he said quietly. "I suppose I can at least give you this." He reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a small square box. Ayame accepted and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver charm on a chain. The charm was their initials in Futhork, a traditional calligraphy used by the people of Naboo. The chain was the same silver, but it seemed a lot sturdier, seemingly able to hold up a lot more movement.

_Practical, as always,_ Ayame thought with a smile. "Thank you, my love," she said quietly as he helped her put it on. Ayame reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box of her own. In it was a bracelet made from river stones she had picked up the last time she was on Alderaan. As she carefully placed it on his right wrist, he smiled at her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," he said. The two shared a small smile and kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Ben," Ayame said.

"Happy Anniversary, May," Obi-Wan replied. The two had started using nicknames for each other after their first year of marriage. It felt more intimate and comforting since they had such little time to spend with each other. Suddenly, their intimate moment was interrupted by the ring of Obi-Wan's holocom. They both sighed as Obi-Wan reached down, pulled it off of his belt, and activated it. It was Master Windu.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan," he said. "I'm sorry to call you so soon after returning, but we have another assignment for you."

"Protecting the Senator, yes Master," Obi-Wan said. "Ayame has already appraised me of the situation." Windu was silent for a moment, and then smiled.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked, a note of apology in his voice.

"Not at all, Master," Ayame said. Windu turned around and faced her.

"I truly am sorry to pull you to away, and especially on a day like this," he said, his voice now genuinely apologetic.

"Thank you, Master Windu, but we both know that our duty is to the Republic first. Besides, I can think of no one better to protect a friend like Senator Amidala. He and Anakin shall report to her apartment at once," Ayame said. Windu turned back to Obi-Wan, who nodded his consent.

"Very well then," Windu said. "Happy Anniversary, you two," he added after a moment. Obi-Wan and Ayame looked at each other and chuckled slightly.

"Thank you, Master," they said simultaneously before ending the call. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, and then Ayame sighed.

"I suppose you two had better get going," she said, brushing Obi-Wan's long hair from his face. Obi-Wan took her hand and held it against his cheek for a moment, closing his eyes, taking in her aura and relishing the feel of her skin on his. When he opened his eyes, her face was a picture of beauty. A gentle, caring smile was on her face and her hazel eyes sparkled.

"Be safe," she said softly. "Be well."

"I will," he promised, taking her other hand in his and holding them together. He gently kissed her on the forehead and, with a wrenching feeling in his heart, he turned and started walking away. As he did, Ayame's holocom went off. Ayame answered and was surprised to see Senator Amidala standing there.

"Senator Amidala! What a surprise!" Ayame exclaimed. Obi-Wan froze and turned around.

"Ayame," Padmé said, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk earlier."

"It's alright. You were otherwise occupied," Ayame replied.

"Yes, I suppose I was," Padmé said absently. "At any rate, I was wondering if you would like to come around later. We haven't seen each other in a while and I would like to talk with you again. Besides, I believe you and Obi-Wan have a reason to celebrate." Ayame smiled. Padmé was always the unconventional sort.

"My Lady, it would be an honor," Ayame said.

"I'll tell Captain Typho to expect you," the Senator said, and ended the call.

Ayame looked at Obi-Wan, who grinned.

"It would seem that the Force is on our side today," he commented. Ayame smiled, the first full blown smile she'd had all day. Putting her holocom away, she looked towards a large set of stairs to her left.

"You two can come out now," she called. A few seconds passed, and Kamuro and Anakin come out from behind a large marble pillar.

"How did you know we were there? I thought we did a good job masking ourselves," Anakin said. Ayame cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We're your Masters, boys. We always know when you're near," she said. "Now come on. Senator Amidala is waiting." As they walked back to the speeders, Ayame and Obi-Wan noticed a spring in Anakin's step. He was extremely excited to see her, and it showed. Ayame remembered how smitten he was with her when he was a boy. Ayame only hoped that it wouldn't affect how he performed as a Jedi. _Not everyone can be as fortunate as we are_, she thought, looking at Obi-Wan beside her. A look of worry was on his face as well as he watched his Padawan climb hurriedly into a speeder.

_Only time will tell, I suppose_. The four of them left together for Senator Amidala's apartment, not knowing what was ahead.


End file.
